


Sue's Helping Hand

by orphan_account



Series: Atlantis Vs. The Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Break Up, Cheating, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Lesbian Affair, Lesbian Sex, Secret Lovers, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary - Susan & Jennifer spend their vacation at a lesbian hotel. Femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Sue's Helping Hand**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Avengers**

 

**Summary - Susan & Jennifer spend their vacation at a lesbian hotel. Femslash**

Susan/Jennifer

 

Chapter One

Avengers

Susan R./Invisible Woman

She-Hulk/Jennifer W.

Susan/Jennifer

Romance

Rating: M

Susan Richards was heartbroken, she had just come from the brownstone of Reed Richards, her former Husband told the beautiful Avenger about his affair with Lauren Chen, Aka Hyper Shadow that started over four months ago, Susan goes up to her quarters aboard the Helicarrier. She lay on her twin size bed and began sobbing.  
  
 _'How could Reed cheat on me with Hyper Shadow?'_ Susan thought as she wiped the tears from her eyes, just then Ms. Marvel knocked on her door.

"Yes?" Susan said. "Susan, You've been given some time off. The jet's being prepped now."  
"O-ok Carol, give me a minute." the blonde replied.

********

Meanwhile, Jennifer Waters Aka She-Hulk is also having some discord in her love life, she and Paul Martinson are also breaking up due to Paul's cheating with a long time ex-girlfriend, Gina. Jennifer has decided to take a vacation to help her start to heal from the heartache. Tony Stark sends Jennifer a first-class ticket to Paris, Jennifer is standing at Gate #19, getting ready to board United Airlines Flight 289, the 9:30 nonstop flight from Los Angeles to Paris, where she hoped to unwind. Jennifer had no idea what she would find there, the redhead she was sure they would enjoy it.

Charles de Gaulle Airport ,July 26, 2012, 2:45 PM EST

Susan walked out of Charles de Gaulle Airport , Susan hailed the first taxi she had come across. After her luggage was put into the trunk, the blonde haired heroine was riding to the north side of Paris' North side, which was only ten minutes from the airport. Her destination was the Grand Hotel, a plush hotel that Susan had made reservations for the day before she left Los Angeles. Susan had heard about the hotel from Carol Danvers, who stayed there when she took her own vacation to Paris.

The Grand Hotel was a new hotel that catered to the lesbian crowd. It started off as a Best Western hotel that wasn't as successful as its managers had hoped. Best Western put the property up for sale, and it was bought by a wealthy lesbian French socialite who wanted to provide a place for lesbian vacationers to stay during their trip.

******

The Grand Hotel, Paris, France

2:55 PM EST

Susan's taxi pulled up to the entrance of the Grand Hotel. The driver opened the trunk by pushing a button in the glove compartment and opened the door for Joise. The red haired pop star removed her luggage from the trunk and headed inside. Susan made her way to the desk, which was manned by a beautiful blonde-haired woman wearing a business-style suit, with the name Adeline on her name tag.

"Bonjour, Madame." Adeline greeted. "May I help you?"

"My name is Susan Storm." Susan answered. "I believe you have a reservation for me?"

Adeline checked the guest list. "Qui, Miss Storm, we do. Your room is 6C on the 6th floor." Adeline said as she handed Susan the keycard to her room.

"Enjoy your stay at the Grand Hotel." Adeline said with a warm smile.

"Thanks." Susan responded with a warm smile of her own. Collecting her luggage, Susan headed to the elevator, passing a sauna that was located next to it.

After Susan entered her suite she changed into a black bikini and sandals, she walked out onto the beach and found a lounge chair, Susan watched a pair of girls playing against a pair of guys in a volleyball match.

A woman walked up and sat down on the lounge chair next to Susan. "Susan? Wow, what are you doing here?" Jennifer Waters asked, Susan spun around quickly and smiled at her fellow Avenger.

"I needed some down time." Susan replied.

"So Sue, I uh... heard about your breakup with Reed." Jennifer said before sitting down in the chair next to Susan and taking a sip of her lemonade. "Yep, I'm here alone, just trying to enjoy a little time off before the duty calls again." Susan replied. "Really, well I also just became single again myself, maybe we could hang out together?" Jennifer inquired.

Susan looked deep into Jennifer's eyes, she could see the same sadness in them that she herself was feeling. So Sue agreed.

Just then a tall, muscular blonde woman and two men walked up to Jennifer and Susan.

"Hey, these were our seats, babes." the man said, both Jennifer and Susan stood up.

"We're not your babes, meathead, treat us with some respect." Susan growled at him. The man slapped Susan hard, knocking her down, this enraged Jennifer, who transformed right then and there. "How dare you strike a woman!" Jennifer said angrily, the man tried the same thing with Jennifer but it ended with him face down in the sand. "Wow." Susan mouthed, just then a female lifeguard and two policewomen came up to them.

"What's going on here?" the first cop asked, "Officer, my companion and I were sitting here talking when these thugs came over and began hassling us." Susan said. The lifeguard looked at Susan and gasped.

"Oh my God, it's really you." she said, Susan arched an eyebrow at her comment.

"Excuse me?" Susan asked. "You're Susan Storm right?, it's me Wendy. We went to college together."  
  
"Oh yes, I remember you now, how have you been?" Susan asked. "Fine, I was happy to hear about you joining The Avengers and seeing as you're here safe and sound that you survived your last run in with Hydra in Allentown, PA."

"It is good to be home." Susan replied. "We'll get these troublemakers out of here, you and your friend enjoy the rest of your day here on the beach." Wendy said. "Thank you Wendy, we will." Susan said.

The officers take the blonde woman and her friends away leaving Susan and Jennifer alone, Susan hugged Jennifer, who had trasnformed back to normal and spun her around on her heels.

"Are you all right, Sue?" Jen asked her friend.

"Yes, I'm fine, Jen." Susan replied.

"Hey Sue, I just rented a Harley Davidson Street Glide Special Touring Motorcycle. How would you like to go for a ride with me?"

Sue's eyes lit up, she had been secretly hoping to spend more time with Jen.

"Sure, let's go get changed." Susan said excitedly.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jen and Sue change and hop on Jen's bike and head to a nearby shopping center, Susan really wanted a pair of black leather boots.

"Looking for anything in particular, Sue?" Jen asked, Susan nodded with a slight blush.

"I'll help you with that, OK?" Jen says as they enter a women's clothing store. Two hours later Susan and Jen exited the store, Sue had bought a pair of leather low-cut heeled boots and a leather jacket while Jen bought a nice ladies suit and heels.

"I'm going to try these on, Sue." Jen said before disappearing into a dressing room. Sue smiled as she watched Jen walk away from her, the blonde marveled at Jen's elegance and grace as she moved. Sue decided to try on her boots while Jen was changing, Sue was elated when the boots fit her perfectly, then Jen came out of the dressing room dressed in her suit and heels, Sue was floored by Jen's already gorgeous physique, but now seeing her in that suit and heels made the blonde desire her friend even more.

"So, do you like it, Sue?" Jen asked, her eyes full of hope.

"You're even more beautiful and desirable now, Jen." Sue said, Sue's comment made Jen blush deeply.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight, Sue?"

Sue was breathless, the sight of Jen standing before left her feeling light-headed, so she just nodded.

"How about we have dinner under the Eiffel tower?" Jen asked, smiling.

"O-ok, what time should I expect you?" Sue asked.

"Nine PM. Oh, and make sure that you wear those boots." Jen added with a flirty wink.

Sue and Jen rode back to the hotel and went to their separate suites, which ironically were three doors apart.

Over the next two hours both Susan and Jennifer prepared for their date, Sue even ordered a second pair of leather heeled boots, a pair of knee-highs. Hopefully Jen would like the change, Sue took a shower and washed her hair. As she exited the bathroom her cell phone rang, it was Jen.

"Hello?" Sue said.

Hi Sue, are you busy?" Jen's angelic voice came through the speaker, Sue smiled as she grabbed her comb.

 "Hey you, no I'm not busy why?" Sue asked. "I just wanted to hear your sweet voice again, Sue." Jen said.

"You're a real charmer, you know." Sue said, smiling.

"I try." Jen replied.

"I hope you're in the mood for a surprise." Sue says.

"Ooh, I just love surprises." Jen says in response.

"So, where are we getting our food from tonight?" Sue inquires.

"Restaurant de la tour, it's near the tower." Jen answers.

"OK, can't wait." Sue says before ending the call.

Finally Sue was ready, she decided to wear a lavender blouse, tight jeans, and her new knee-high boots. Sue applied some lipstick and a little eyeliner before she left her suite.

Jen is a delicatessen getting the food for her date with Sue, Jen ordered two  Parisian Paninos, mini Tiramisu Éclairs, and a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon. Once Jen had gotten all the food, she went and rented a horse and carriage. Soon nine o'clock rolled around and Sue was anxious, she didn't want to blow this chance with Jennifer.

Once Susan settled her nerves she grabbed her purse and walked outside the hotel.

When she got outside Sue was surprised to see Jen standing next to a silver horse-drawn carriage, she was holding a dozen red roses for Sue.

"Wow." was all Susan could say as she walked up to Jennifer and hugged her.

"Your carriage awaits, my dear." Jen said, holding out her hand to the blonde.

"Thank you Jennifer, I feel so...special." Sue said as she sat down in the carriage, Jen quickly joined her companion in the carriage.

"You deserve to be treated special Sue." Jen whispered as she takes Sue's right hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh Jen." Susan said before leaning her head against Jen's right shoulder.

The women took in the sheer splendor of the city as they rode to their destination, it was here that Sue began having the urge to kiss Jennifer, but she was too afraid. Until-.

"Sue, I'd really like to kiss you."  Jen said to the blonde in a near whisper, Sue looked at Jennifer and slowly nods.

"O-ok Jen." Sue managed to choke out.

Jen leaned in and kissed Sue, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It was memorable like first kisses ought to be.

Sue's mind went blank and her heart began pounding in her chest, she had never in her life experienced a kiss like that one before.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The moon shines brightly over the Eiffel tower as Jen and Sue's carriage pulled up to where their picnic was set up, Jen paid the driver the $61.53 for the ride before hopping down and holding out her hand to help Sue step down after her.

"Thank you, I never guessed that you'd be such a romantic." Susan said. Sue was in awe at the delicious assortment of food that was before her as she sat down on the mat across from Jen.

"I hope you like everything." Jen said.

"I know that I will, oh before I forget, look." Sue said standing up and revealing her knee-high boots.

"You're wearing knee-highs, but I-." Jen stammered.

"You don't like them?" Sue asked.

"I do Susan, they are sexy as hell on you, I only meant that I thought that you liked the short boots." Jen says.

"Reed likes the short ones, even though he never complimented me when I would dress sexy for him." Sue said sadly.

Jen flashed a bright smile at her date, "I'm not Reed sweetie, you always look sexy in my opinion." Jen replied.

Jen's words made Sue blush, that was another thing that made Jennifer different from Reed, Reed never complimented Susan whenever she did her hair differently or wore a new outfit, but now being lavished with adoration from Jennifer made Sue feel like a new woman.

The pair ate and engaged in a little bit of flirting, this is until Sue moved over and sat in between Jen's legs and leaned against her. Jen instantly wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

"I'm so glad that I'm here with you, Jen. You give me the confidence to be myself, thank you."

"I'd do anything for the woman I love." Jen said quietly.

Had Susan heard Jen right just then, maybe it was a mistake. Sue decided to find out.

Sue turned around in Jen's arms and locked eyes with her friend.

"Jen, did you just say that you loved me?" Sue asked.

"I did Sue, I do love you...deeply." Jennifer says before she moved in for a second kiss, this time Jen's kiss was a heated, demanding kiss that left Sue out of breath when she pulled back from Jen.

"Let's head back to the hotel." Jen suggested, Sue nods, already getting the hint.

After picking up their trash Sue hailed a cab for the two of them, Sue gave the cabbie the hotel's address and paid him. Fifteen minutes later Susan and Jessica were exiting the cab and walking up the steps to the hotel. They take the elevator up to the fourth floor, Sue pulls out her keycard once the doors open. Jen follows Sue wordlessly, pausing every so often to glance down at Sue's perfect butt as it swayed in front of her.

Finally, they reached Sue's door, then she unlocked and opened it.

"Come on in, Jennifer." Sue said in a sexy voice.

Jennifer stepped inside and shut the door behind her, Sue went over to the stereo and turned on some soft jazz music.

"Care to dance with me, Sue?" Jen asked with a warm smile. "Sure." Sue said as she and Jen made their way to the middle of the room. Jen placed her hands on Sue's right hip and left shoulder while Sue just wrapped her arms around Jen's neck and started moving slowly the music, Sue leaned in and rested her head on Jen's shoulder and sighed.

"Is something wrong, Sue?" Jen asked in a whisper. "No Jen, I was just taking in the scent of your perfume and the feel of your body against mine." Sue whispered into Jen's ear, making the younger woman catch her breath.

Sue gently stroked Jen's back as the women continued to dance together, then Jen cupped Sue's face in her hands before leaning in and kissing Sue's lips.

"Care to go to the bedroom, Sue?"

"Of course, Jen." Sue replied, with that Jen scooped Sue up off her feet and carried Sue into the bedroom, once there Jen brought Sue over to the queen size bed and undressed her. Now completely naked Sue looked up at Jen with lust in her eyes, Sue watched as Jen slowly undressed herself in front of her.

"Gorgeous." Sue whispered, Jen blushed before climbing onto the bed with Sue. The younger woman pulled Jen down on top of her, Sue pressed her lips gently against Jen's. Jen opened her mouth which allowed Sue to push her tongue inside Jen's mouth. Jen's head was spinning as she was kissing Sue deeply, she stroked Sue's body as she started grinding back and forth on her crotch.

"O-oh, J-Jen... Mmmmm, oh yes, keep going." Sue moaned.

Sue arched her back and screamed Jen's name, Jen loved the sound of her name coming from Sue's mouth. It drove Jen wild with lust, she pulled Sue up and kissed her neck roughly.

"Ooh, that feels sooo good Jen sweetie." Sue moaned.   
  
"Heh I'm just warming up, baby." Jen said, Sue shivered in delight. Jen got off the bed and walked over to her duffel bag that she had brought from her suite and opened it, inside was a collection of strap-ons, about ten in all. Jen grabbed a red 9" long strap-on and secured it to her waist, then she made her way back to the bed.

 

 

Sue spreads her legs for Jen, who slowly and gently pushed her fake member inside Sue. Jen pushed her toy cock inside Sue's waiting pussy, which caused Sue to gasp and moan loudly.

"Ohhh, it... feels s-so goood, Sta-Stay, right there, Jen babe." Sue moaned as Jen grabbed her hips and started pushing her body into the blonde's.

"OHHHH!!!" Sue moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut as Jen continued to ravage her body, Sue arched her back as she came.

Jen and Sue both sighed, Sue wrapped her legs around Jen's waist and Jen held her blonde lover up against the headboard while she pounded Sue's soaked pussy hard.

"Mmmmm... Oh Sue, you're soooo tight babe, I love the feel of your body." Jen said before she was silenced with a deep kiss from Sue. Sue reached up and squeezed Jen's right breast, teasing the slack nipple until it hardened which made Jen break their liplock.

"Are you satisfied, Sue baby?" Jen asked as she ran her fingers through Susan's golden locks.

"Thoroughly satisfied, Jen darling." was the blonde Avenger's reply before falling asleep in Jennifer's arms.

"Me too." Jennifer said before closing her eyes and falling asleep as well.

　

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Upon returning to the US after their romantic vacation in Paris, Jennifer and Susan returned to Avenger's Tower, they were greeted by Hyper Shadow and Reed.

"Well look who's here, hope you got a good rest on your vacation Susan." Lauren said smugly. She-Hulk stepped in front of Sue.

Jennifer pulled Susan behind her protectivly. The brunette woman glared at Lauren with an intensity she had previously only reserved for her enemies.

 "Leave Sue alone, you bitch." Jennifer said with venom in her voice. Reed could see that Jennifer was about to hurt Lauren so he lead her away from Jennifer and Susan. Susan sighed in relief. "Thank you Jennifer." Sue whispered.

Just then Reed came back, he had a piece of paper in his hands. Susan rolled her eyes at Reed.

"What is that, Reed?" Sue asked dryly.

"Our divorce papers." Reed replied, a smile spreads across both Susan and Jennifer's faces.

Sue takes the papers and happily signs them, Susan's attitude surprises Reed.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" Reed asked.

"More than you can imagine, have a good life with Lauren."  Sue said, before turning and walking away with Jennifer right behind her.

Susan and Jennifer went into Jen's quarters, once there Jen spun Sue around and pinned her against the wall and kissed her passionately.

"You were great, Sue babe."

"You gave me the strength to stand up to Reed, Jen."

 Sue wrapped both of her arms around Jen's’ neck, and engaged in a sensual kiss. Their lips pressing tightly against each other. Jen and Sue simply kissed for several minutes before Jen licked Sue’s lips, asking for permission to be let in. The blonde woman parted her lips, and let her lover in.   
 

Jen and Sue then began to French kiss, their tongues tangling and dancing around with each other.

They parted for air, string of saliva could be seen hanging between the two women’s mouths. The two women went back to French kissing for several more minutes, before Jen broke the kiss and began to kiss and suckle on Sue’s neck. Sue giggled, and placed her hand on the back of Jen's head.

Jen moved Sue towards her bed, but then someone knocked on Jen's door.

"Jen, we've got a mission." Psylocke said on the other side of the door.

"I'll be right there." Jen said with a sigh.

Jen transformed before stripping down and putting on her trademark leotard, gloves, and sneakers.

"I'm sorry, Sue. I'll try and get back as fast as I can." She-Hulk says.

"OK Jen." Susan said before walking out of She-Hulk's quarters,

She-Hulk and Psylocke boarded The Blackbird along with Hyper Shadow and Reed, "Well look who's here, hope you got a good rest on your vacation Jennifer." Lauren said smugly. She-Hulk glared at her.

"Leave me alone, Lauren." She-Hulk said matter of factly, Psylocke sat beside She-Hulk.

"Be careful out there." Betsy said, "You too, Betsy." She-Hulk replied.

Lauren was watching Betsy and Jennifer from her seat, she narrowed her eyes at them.

"Just you wait, I've got a "Special" suprise for you Jennifer once we get on the ground." Lauren whispered.

"Down there!!" Reed yelled, everyone looked down and the Sentinels attacking several Mutants, Reed quickly landed and everyone exited the plane.

"Let's do this." She-Hulk said, Psylocke nods.

The heroines joined the others on the battlefield, the group attacked the Sentinels. She-Hulk got separted from Psylocke and the others. Three Sentinels surround She-Hulk, she picks up a power pole to defend herself. Jen sighed in relief, then she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back before she dropped the pole and sank to her knees and passed out. Psylocke and Reed polished off the Sentinels that they had to deal with, Psylocke looked around and didn't see She-Hulk, she became instantly worried.

"Where is She-Hulk? She was right behind me."

Just then Phoenix spoke to Psylocke telepathicly. "Betsy, Jennifer is down, she's isn't responding to me and she's surrounded by three Sentinels, hurry and save her." Wasting no time Psylocke began franticly searching for her best friend, she found She-Hulk lying on the ground moitinless still surrounded by the Sentinels.

"Get away from her!!" Psylocke yelled as she rushed over and demolished the three robots with her telekinetic sword, then Psylocke picked She-Hulk up and carried her back to the Blackbird, where Reed and Lauren were waiting.

"What happened?" Reed asked, Betsy shook her head.

"I don't know, Reed." Psylocke said.

"Don't worry Betsy, we'll find out when we get back to the tower." Reed said.

 Meanwhile, Susan is walking through the tower when she sees Namor coming down the hall with Iron-Man and Thundra.

"Ah hello Susan, it is good to see you again." Namor says with a smile, Sue returned Namor's smile with one of her own.

"Hello Prince Namor, how is Lady Dorma?"

"Alas, my beloved Dorma perished." he said sadly.

"I...I'm sorry." Sue said.

"What of you, Susan? Are you still married to Reed Richards?" Namor asked.

"No, I am divorced Prince Namor." Sue replied, but said nothing else.

"I see, well if you are not busy later on maybe we can have dinner in Atlantis together?"

"I'd like that." Sue said.

"Very well, goodbye." Namor says and walks away from Susan.

As Namor walked away from her Sue wondered why she didn't tell Namor about her relationship with Jennifer, was Susan ashamed to admit it in front of others? Did she think that her friends would judge her harshly if they knew that she and Jennifer are now sleeping together?

Once Psylocke, Reed, Lauren, and the injured She-Hulk returned to the tower Psylocke rushed She-Hulk to Sick Bay while Reed and Lauren went to their quarters. Psylocke laid Jen down on the operating table while Phoenix prepared to scan Jen's mind. Betsy sat down in a chair near the bed with her face buried in her hands.

"This is my fault, I should have stayed with her." Betsy whispered as tears began falling, Jessica Drake, aka Spider Woman saw Betsy crying and went to comfort her.

"I heard about what happened to Jennifer when I got back from Asgard with Thor and Sif, if you need me for anything please let me know." Jessica said as she gently placed a hand on Betsy's left shoulder.

"Thanks Jessica." Betsy said.

Carol and Ororo came in a few moments later and hugged Betsy tightly, "She's going to make it through this. Jennifer is a tough cookie, Betsy. You have to be strong for her." Carol said softly. "I...I know." Betsy said quietly.

Meanwhile, down the hall Lauren is coming out of the shower, she was smiling the whole time. Her mission was going flawlessly, no one in the Avengers suspected her, well maybe Jennifer Walters, but Lauren took care of that when they were fighting the Sentinels. Phoenix searched Jen's mind and found the cause of Jennifer's unconsciousness.

"Poison... A very powerful one at that." Jean said. Betsy's heart sank when she heard Jean's words, she stood up and left the room. Ororo followed Betsy out into the hallway.

"Betsy, Jennifer is your best friend, right?" Storm asked gently, Betsy nods slowly.

"Then just be there to comfort her when she wakes up."

Sometime Later

Jen woke up with a monster of a headache, she opened her eyes and found herself in her bedroom back in the tower. _'Betsy, where is-?'_ she thought frantically before turning her head and seeing the dark haired goddess sitting in a chair at her bedside. Betsy was smiling sweetly at Jennifer.

"We won Jen." Betsy said, hearing those three words brought a big smile to Jennifer's face. She sat up and hugged Betsy. "I'm glad that you weren't hurt, Jennifer. I love you dearly as my best friend and I-I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Betsy said reaching up to push a strand of Jennifer's dark hair behind her ear and out of her face.

"Jen, you were poisoned I-I was afraid that you'd die before... before I got the chance to tell you that I...I want you, Jennifer Walters, more than I've ever wanted any other woman before."

"I'm flattered Betsy, but I'm involved with Susan right now, but if things don't work out there I'll give us a chance." Jen said.

Betsy leaned over the bed and placed a light kiss on Jennifer's left cheek.

"That's good enough for me." Betsy said before leaving to go get some food for Jen.

Meanwhile, Susan is blissfully unaware of Jen's plight. She is preparing for her dinner date in Atlantis with Namor, after showering Sue got dressed, ironically she chose to wear the same outfit that she wore on her date with Jennifer, including the boots.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Namor and Sue are walking into a French restaurant for their date, Susan has a funny feeling about being here with Namor and not with Jennifer, Sue remembered that she said that she loved Jen, but the blonde hasn't seen or heard from Jen in two weeks.

"Is something wrong, Susan?" Namor asked once the waiter left the table after putting the menus in front of them.

"N-no, just a little nervous is all...This is my first date since my divorce from Reed." Sue said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, I see." Namor says, then he smiles.

"Maybe a kiss will ease your nervousness." he says.

"O-ok." Sue says.

Namor leans over and is about to kiss Susan for the first time, when Susan's cell phone rings.

 _'Oh, come on, could the timing be any worse?'_ Susan thought to herself as she reached into her purse and grabbed her phone.

When Susan looked at the Caller ID she gasped, it read Jen 911.

"Excuse me, Namor, I really have to take this call." Sue said hurriedly before standing up and rushing outside.

Susan quickly dials Jen's number.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Sue said franticly.

"H-Hyper Shadow poisoned me, Sue. I don't have long." She-Hulk said on the other end.

"Hang on Jen, I'll be right there. Where are you?"

"M-my place." Jen said weakly.

"I'll be right there, Jen."

Susan ends the call and hurries back inside, Namor is still sitting at their table.

"What's wrong, Susan?" Namor asked.

"She-Hulk has been injured, she needs me. I am really sorry about this, Namor."

"You are a loyal one, Susan. I understand, please go to your friend's side, you and I can continue our date in Atlantis next week or so." Namor said.

"All right, thank you, Namor." Susan said before leaving.

Susan's mind was racing as she sped to Jen's apartment, the blonde couldn't help but feel guilty about being out on a date with Namor and not at Jen's side when she needed her.

Susan had to will herself not to cry, Susan hailed a cab to Jen's apartment.

Sue hurried inside Jen's apartment looking for the emerald-hued woman.

"Jen? Jen, are you here?"

"Over here, dear Sue." Jen said from the other side of the room.

"Jen, you're injured, you should be resting." Sue said.

"Where were you, Sue?" Jennifer asked.

"I was...on a date with Namor." Susan said.

"Really... Good for you I guess." Jen said sounding dejected and heartbroken.

"How did you get poisoned?" Sue asked.

Jen explained what happened with Hyper Shadow, hearing this angered Sue.

"Jen, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me, I wish that I could make it up to you."

"Jen narrowed her eyes at Susan before turning away from her.

"Well, you can't, you've proven to me that your heart is with Namor. So leave... and don't ever come back."

"Jen babe-." Susan said, but Jennifer cut her off.

"It's Jennifer to you, Ms. Storm, now get out of my home and my life!" Jennifer yelled as hot tears rolled down her face.

"Susan walked over to Jennifer and hugged her from behind, the blonde began sobbing into Jen's left shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jennifer sweetheart, please take me back. I need you in my life."

"Sorry Susan, you blew your chance with me when you cheated on me with Namor." Jen said as Psylocke came into the apartment.

"Hi Jennifer sweetie, how do you feel about Italian food tonight?"

"I love that Idea Betsy, do you want me to wear anything special?" Jennifer asked.

"The red party dress and heels you bought the other day." Elizabeth replies.

Susan is confused by the exchange between the two women.

"Wait, you're dating Psylocke now?!" Susan yelled, glaring at Psylocke.

 "This is our first official date Susan, if it's any of your business." Psylocke said angrily.

Jennifer sighed, "Susan, Elizabeth took care of me when I was hurt, she had asked me out before, but I turned her down because I was loyal to you, Susan." 

"Jennifer, all I can say is I'm sorry." Susan said.

"You need to leave Susan, now." Elizabeth said as she walked up over to Jennifer and put an arm around her protectively.

"I won't forget this, Jennifer." Susan growled before turning and leaving.

Once Susan was gone Jennifer turned around in Elizabeth's arms and hugged the psychic ninja.

"Thanks for being here, Elizabeth, that would have been a lot harder if I had been alone."

Elizabeth gently stroked Jennifer's right cheek and smiled.

"You don't ever have to worry about being or feeling alone, Jennifer sweetheart."  Elizabeth said with a soft smile.

Jennifer leaned forward and kissed Elizabeth gently on the lips before laying her head on Elizabeth's right shoulder.

"I'm worried though, Elizabeth." Jennifer said.

"Why, darling?" Elizabeth said.

"It's...just something in her eyes that unnerved me is all." Jennifer said.

"Don't worry babe, we'll face whatever Susan can dish out together."

"You're right, Elizabeth." Jennifer says before kissing her again.

The End

 

 


End file.
